Never noticed until now
by MyBeloved-a
Summary: Shizune was quite popular among Jounin males,maybe because she was pretty, nice, smart,strong. Unknown to her of course but that just the way it was. A chunnin likes her? well thats just not aceptable. Iruxshi.R
1. Awkward moment

I do not own Naruto (to my misery pouts)

And this is a Shizune & Iruka fanfic so please enjoy

"Talking"

'_**Thinking'**_

oh and "hai" means Yes and "Nani" means what

Chapter 1: An Awkward Moment

"Shizune! Get me some tea, now!" The Hokage yelled.

The morning sun had broke over the dark night sky and spilled in the Hokage's office.

"Damn Hangover…" muttered Tsunade irritated and waiting impatiently for her tea.

A dark haired woman ran in, quickly putting the tea on her desk.

"Next time, be quicker!" Spoke the Godaime irritably with her hand shading her eyes from the sunlight.

Shizune sighed. "_**She's crabby and has a hangover."**_

Tsunade was not a morning person so it didn't make Shizune any better of than she was.

She turned her gaze from the Hokage to the sun shining on the village little kids playing…people chatting…Genins training… It was a nice sight which she enjoyed watching.

"Shizune, go get the rest of my paperwork!"

Well…for 5 seconds she got to watch it.

"Hai ,Tsunade-sama!" Spoke Shizune walking out of office of the Demon Lord. Sighing with relief she began her walk to room of paperwork or rather the room of doom as Tsunade calls it.

Shizune had stopped in front of a door that had the number '106' and quickly opened the door.

"Which one…" Her eyes were scanning the room of piled papers.

"Ah…there they are."

She started walking till her foot caught and invisible string tied each wall, inches from the ground.

She fell and hit the cold cement floor.

"Damn Konohamaru…" she mumbled as she tried to reach for the string caught around her ankle.

Footsteps from outside the room were getting louder.

"_**Why won't it come off?"**_

The door cracked open.

"Are you alright?"

A young brown haired with a scar that crossed his nose on his tan skin had stepped in the cluttered room, quickly walking over to Shizune.

"_**Perfect timing too…"**_Thought Shizune miserably.

"Ummm…excuse me but what's the matter? Anything I can help you with? "Said the man, scratching the back of his neck with a guilty smile.

"It's just…Well I just got caught…Got caught in a string" Shizune finished lamely. Her face heated up in embarrassment as she quickly turned her head away with her fingers working on the string still tightly around her ankle.

The man bent down and reached for her ankle with one hand and grabbed a kunai with the other.

Ummm…Here let me cut it" He said, quickly cutting the string.

"There." He said smiling. He got up and put out his hand to help her up.

Shizune took it stubbornly.

" I'm Umino Iruka"Said the man.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, I better go now…"Said Shizune trying to keep her focus on the paperwork in front of her.

"Okay good idea, my students are probably waiting for me." Spoke Iruka.

Shizune cleared her throat.

"O-oh, s-sorry!" Said Iruka, quickly letting go of her hand as he turned many shades of red.

"Bye." Spoke Shizune grabbing the paperwork and running out of the room of doom.

"Hey wai-!" Iruka started but she was already gone.

"Damn…I forgot to ask her name." Mumbled Iruka gazing down the hall way.

"Quit mumbling to yourself ,boy and shut that damn door!"

Iruka spun around and was face to face with an elder.

"Y-Yes sir…" Said Iruka stumbling toward the door and pressing it shut.

The elder stood there for a moment staring at him intently.

Iruka tried with all with his might not to shiver.

"Well, go after her and try to win her back!" Smiled the elder.

Iruka turned tomato red.

"N-NANI?!?"


	2. Thinking of you

Once again I do not own Naruto sob

"talking"

'_**Thinking'**_

_Flashbacks_

Chapter 2: Thinking of you

Irukawas sitting at his desk correcting tests. It had been a day since the 'Incident' with that woman and the elder. That woman…

"_**Damn…Why didn't I ask her name?"**_ thought Iruka, putting down his pen for the 5th time that day.

Usually stuff like this didn't bother him but this time he couldn't keep his mind off her. Heck, he could barely focus on teaching his classes.

"_**Come on Iruka, pull yourself together, it's just a name."**_ He thought as he got up and went to the window to check on his students who were playing in front of the Academy. Lucky for him, He got windows in his classroom where he could see his students play outside while he stayed inside.

He stayed there for a minute before returning to his desk. He picked up his pen and began to write once more.

Iruka sighed, letting his mind wander back to the other day.

_Flashback_

" _Well go after her and try And win her back!" smiled the elder._

_Iruka turned tomato red._

"_N-NANI?"_

"_You heard me, boy." Said the elder, staring at Iruka._

"_N-No! You don't understand! I-It's not like that!" Fumbled Iruka, waving his arms up and down hysterically._

"_Good luck!" Said the elder as he walked away chuckling._

_Flashback end_

A faint blush appeared on Iruka's cheeks as a wind from outside gusted in his window and slapping him back to reality.

"Arghhh…This is wrong! I don't even know her name for Kami's sake!" He muttered as his slammed his pen on his desk and running his hand through his hair.

He got up and headed for the door.

"Maybe I do need some fresh air."

_**Some where's else**_

Shizune was in her apartment cooking lunch and quietly humming to herself.

"_**Nice to be here by myself."**_ Thought Shizune cheerfully as she finished making her lunch and bringing it into her living room.

She put her food on the table next to her and went to her radio and turn it on.

She peacefully sat down and started to eat her lunch.

Until the phone rang.

She sighed and got up to answer the phone..

"Hello?"

"Hey Shizune, How have ya been?"

"G-Genma! I've been good; I hear you got back from your mission."

"That's good. Yeah I'm back and surprisingly in one piece."

Shizune smiled. "Good to hear."

"Thanks…So what you been up to? Nothing naughty I hope."

Shizune laughed. "Not that you know."

Genma chuckled. "Well better get going, apparently have to go to the hospital….bleh."

"Haha, better you than me."

"Meh…Later."

Shizune put the phone back down.

She went back in the living and finishing up her lunch.

"_**That Iruka guy was pretty cute."**_ Thought Shizune then quickly shaking that out of her head.

"_**Jeez the heats really getting to me….I think I should go take a nice cold shower."**_ She looked at the blazing heat of summer out her window and walked strait upstairs into her bathroom.

She started the water and got undressed slipping into the nice refreshing cold water as it started to cover her. She ran her hands thought her hair and started humming one of her favorite songs.

15 minutes later

She got out of the shower, putting a towel around herself and shoving her bangs out her dark brown eyes. She turned around and stared into her mirror. She sighed drying herself off and putting on a white tank top and jean shorts.

Taking a comb she ran it through her hair a couple of times and put it back.

Shizune walked down her stairs and grabbed her shoes from the ground. She quickly put them on while getting her purse.

"_**Ois…need a walk…" **_

She walked out the door shutting it behind her.


End file.
